


Jealousy Is A Hazel-Eyed Winchester

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The binding spell has caused a beneficial change in the brothers' relationship, but will it last?This is a tentative sequel to 'Jealousy Is A Green-Eyed Winchester.'





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the Impala, parked conveniently in front of the small-town grocery store, Dean was feeling particularly proud of himself. 

Though he couldn’t completely drag his eyes away from his brother, he reckoned he was managing his possessiveness and jealousy in an excellent manner.  
Once he’d have had a problem even letting Sam out of his personal space, to the extreme of accompanying his sibling to the head when in public places like diners and bars.  
But all that was in the past now, he mused contentedly. 

A few weeks ago Dean, fuelled by blind jealousy, had tried to cast a binding spell without consulting Sam and though he hadn’t meant for it to happen, there had been a fuck-up with the ingredients. Instead of calming his jealousy, it had increased it a hundredfold, bringing it to such a pinnacle that it made Sam fear for his own physical well-being.  
Being chained up in the bunker’s dungeon for life wasn’t the future the younger Winchester was aiming for!

The jealously still reared its head. It wasn’t completely extinguished. At times Dean felt it tug inexorably at his gut, but the spell seemed to put a damper on it, immediately calming it down. He definitely couldn’t deny the measure of peace it had given him, and how his and Sam’s relationship had improved immensely.

 

His sibling was currently exchanging small talk with the check-out lady, his body relaxed and laid-back. Dean knew Sam’s stress-free attitude was also due to the outcome of the binding spell. 

Pushing open the door, Sam exited the store, reserving a huge smile for his brother. The sight warmed Dean’s heart and not only! 

The surge of lust which gripped him was as potent as ever. The spell definitely hadn’t managed to alter that!  
‘Get in, Sam.’ Dean nodded towards the passenger door. ‘There’s an itch I need to scratch and unless you want me to jump your bones right here, we’d better get back to the bunker.’

Sam rolled his eyes, but storing his purchases on the back seat, he folded himself into the car.  
‘Don’t you ever get enough?’ the younger man asked, stretching his arm along the top of the bench seat and fingering the short hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck.

‘I can’t imagine the day that could happen,’ Dean replied, arching his neck to better allow Sam’s caresses.

‘I gotta tell you, I’m feeling really good, Dean. Your idea of the binding spell was a winner, even if it did get off to a rocky start.’  
‘Yeah, sorry about that, Sammy, though chaining you up naked in the dungeon and spanking that perky ass of yours every now and then, wasn’t such a bad idea.’

Sam gave a chuckle. ’I could go with it, but only when it’s a free choice on my part and not because my crazy, jealous, possessive brother makes me!’  
‘Hold up a second, dude, I’m still that crazy, jealous, possessive brother. Difference is, I can keep it under control now.’  
‘Even when I do this?’ Sam leaned across the seat and licked at the lobe of Dean’s right ear before nibbling at it with his teeth.

Dean let out a hoarse grunt. ‘You’re taking your life in your hands torturing me like this, Sammy. I could end up crashing my Baby into a tree.’  
‘Na, you can take it,’ Sam teased, continuing the wet exploration of his brother’s ear. ‘It turns me on when I have you at my mercy like this, and you can’t lift a hand to stop me.’

‘And I’m the crazy one!’ the older man moaned. His ears were one of Dean’s erogenous zones, as his sibling well knew.  
‘If I’ve become crazy,’ Sam murmured, ‘it’s because you drive me to madness. When you kiss me with those sinful lips, take my cock between their velvet softness and use your talented tongue to lick me from my ass to my balls, how can I not be wild with lust?’

By this time, Dean’s cock had come into play, straining like a guard dog at its chain, eager to be released to bite into its tormentor.  
‘Jeez, Sammy,’ he panted. ‘I’m thinking that spell had side-effects that weren’t mentioned, like increasing your libido.’ 

But though Dean had pronounced the words light-heartedly, a part of him wondered.  
Sam could be every bit as sensual as himself, at times more wanton than any porn star, but he usually made love with his body and actions, rarely did he talk dirty. It just wasn’t his sibling’s way. Dean was the head honcho as far as ability with words went down.

Still, mixing things up made for steamier sex. The fact that Sam felt less the burden of his brother’s possessive fixation weighing on him now, had opened up new horizons.

 

The groceries lay temporarily forgotten in the Impala, as the two brothers swept into the bunker and Dean got to scratch his itch, not that Sam lost out on the deal either! 

'I think, I'd better go rescue the bags in the car,' Sam declared later, pulling on his pants. 'I wouldn't say no to a coffee when I get back, if you're up to moving that tight ass of yours.'  
'I guess you merit a coffee, dude. That was awesome,' Dean sighed, stretching his body luxuriously. 'No wonder I'm so possessive of such a sexy little bro like you.'  


With a huff, Sam launched a pillow at him, before exiting the room.  


Though Sam had never been as outspoken as Dean on the subject, he was just as tied to his big brother as Dean was to him. Lately, he'd felt the need to let Dean know just how much he cared.  
He decided the time had come to demonstrate his love in more solid ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling open the car door, Sam gathered up the grocery bags into his arms. It was a warm day, and he hoped none of the fresh perishables had gone off in the heat of the car’s interior while he and Dean had indulged their passions.

As he turned and thwacked the door closed with his ass, he felt himself totter.  
Leaning back against the solid buttress of the Impala, he shook his head, trying to shrug of the sensation of weakness which had gripped him.

When the unwanted image of Ruby revealed itself in his mind, Sam cringed. The demon had led him like an idiot, down the road towards the worst thing he’d ever done in his fucked-up life, turning him into a willing blood-sucking addict. 

He tried again to clear his head, squeezing his eyes closed and taking a deep breath.  
But Ruby’s image remained stamped on his retina, a scornful expression on her face, as if to say- I might be gone, but what we did together will always be an irremovable part of you. Remember the rush you used to get when you used the knife to slit my skin, hesitating for a second before putting your lips to the wound, just to revel in the anticipation of what was to come.  
And can you ever forget the sex we shared after you’d drunk your fill. Dissolute, destructive, and depraved. You've never felt anything like it, Sam---and you never will again. Those sensations are lost to you forever.  
With a malicious smirk, she vanished from Sam’s vision, leaving the young man with a tsunami of fucked up emotions, not to mention a rock-hard cock straining at his jeans.  
:

Swallowing down the uneasy lump in his throat, he asked himself why the memory of such a terrible period of his life should come to mind just when he and Dean were enjoying the best weeks they’d ever had together. The binding spell had taken the sharp edges off his big brother’s possessiveness, and Sam himself was enjoying a new serenity and contentment. Plus the sex between them was awesome. 

They’d also discussed getting back to hunting full-time, now that Dean no longer wanted to use a machete on anyone who even looked Sam’s way. 

The vision of Ruby had perturbed and agitated him, but it was only that, an unfortunate memory. Sam pushed it away and with a resolute mindset, he made his way back to the bunker.  
:

‘Did you decide to wax the car, dude?’ Dean asked with a frown when Sam came down the stairs into the library. ‘You’ve been out there an hour.’  
‘No way,’ Sam scoffed. ‘At the most, it took me ten minutes to get the groceries.’

‘Uh…uh! I was getting ready to come and see if something was wrong, Sam. You were definitely gone for far more than ten minutes. I took a long hot shower after you left, then pottered around the bedroom. In fact, I thought you’d already returned, but when I got to the kitchen, there were no supplies on the table.’

‘I can’t explain it then, Dean,' Sam shrugged. 'I grabbed the bags, and- yeah, I might've lingered a couple of minutes to enjoy the moment- but then I came straight back.’

 

Dean studied his sibling, and with the sixth sense which had characterized him all his life where his brother was concerned, he wondered.  
He was absolutely convinced of the amount of time Sam had been outside, yet his baby brother was sure of the contrary.

‘Did something happen out there?’

‘What! No, Dean. Nothing happened,’ Sam replied. A kinky, unwanted image of Ruby wasn’t anything he wanted to share with Dean. It was of no importance. As for the time-lag, Dean had clearly been mistaken. 

‘Okay,’ Dean grunted. ‘We’ll chalk it down to one of the weird things that happen to us. Bring the groceries into the kitchen. I’m gonna rustle up a gourmet meal.’  
Sam couldn’t hold back the snort that rumbled from his throat. ‘A gourmet meal! Wow. This I gotta see.’ 

‘I have so many talents, Sammy. Some of which have still to be revealed to the world. You are in for a culinary eye-opener, dude.’  
Dean’s smile was wide and infectious, dissipating the unease brought on by the memory of Ruby. Sam returned Dean’s smile, and just to keep in character, he followed it with an exemplary eye-roll.

 

:::::::::::::::::::

That night as Sam tossed and turned in bed, his body thrummed with the need for blood. All the sensations he’d shared with the demon came rushing back in an orgasmic swell. He wanted to live those moments again, and he would.

:  
‘Dude, What the fuck!’ Dean barked, as he awoke to Sam worrying at his arm, his lips glued to his skin as if he wanted to give his brother the biggest hickey ever!


End file.
